Akuma Tenso
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: A series of inter-connected drabbles! Kagome is a new transfer in Ishiyama and Kanzaki took her as his ward thinking she s a harmless kitten needed to be protected.. If only he knew the saying; Never judge a book by its cover.
1. Transfer

Just…Just… Just read this okay?

**DRABBLE.. DRA-friggin-BBLE!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: Transfer

Hajime Kanzaki.. Member of the fabled Tohoshinki.. Survived a direct assault from the Ishiyama demon; Oga Tatsumi and lived to tell the tale.. Known for his unhealthy obsession of yogurt drink.. A powerful enemy with a golden kick.. A fearsome warrior at heart..

So if someone says that he`ll be fidgeting with a crying girl at his disposal, he`ll drop kick them to oblivion..

Unfortunately, said predicament is currently happening to him now.

"O-oi.." looking at the teary eyed female, Kanzaki fidgeted even more when a couple of delinquents started gathering around him and the teary female..

"_Hoo~ I haven't seen you before.." Kanzaki said as he looked at the female in front of him.. He saw said girl walking around his turf with a curious expression and oddly enough, without a hint of fear on her face._

_As what every delinquent will do if presented the same position as him, he went towards the girl and began maiming the suddenly wary female._

"_Eh? I-I just transferred.." the girl meekly said, her blue eyes darting everywhere._

_Her uniform screams transfer alright, the usual fuku with the color of white and blue partnered with a darker blue handkerchief and a black camisole on top._

"_I don't care if you're a transfer.. This is my turf and you`re trespassing.." he glowered, the chain accessory ominously gleaming from his face._

_He expected her to cower and run, the usual reaction when he threatens girls like her.. But imagine his shock when doe like eyes widen and Kanzaki suddenly felt guilty._

_Hastily bowing lowly, the girl sputtered._

"_Im sorry! Im so sorry! I didn't know that I was invading, Im sorry!"_

"O-oi.. I didn't mean it like that.." Panicking due to the growing crowd, Kanzaki pushed the female on the classroom he was previously occupying and jumped inside before slamming the door close.

"You didn't have to push me mister.." Remembering his '_problem' _in hand, Kanzaki turned to face the sitting female.

"You sure know how to cause a ruckus don't`cha?" he grumbled.

"Well.. You looked mad and upset.. So I guess.." She trailed off. Sighing, he crouched down to meet the girl`s eyes.

"Soo.. What`s your name koneko-chan?" Watching in amusement as the transferee blanched at the nickname, Kanzaki took out a yogurt out from nowhere and drank.

"A-ano.. Hi-Higurashi Kagome.. Yoroshiku.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well.. I got the idea after watching an episode featuring Kanzaki training to beat Oga.. You know, when he found Kota (Aoi`s brother) and took care of him? I think under those layers of punkness, he`s such a softie inside..

**This is not a KanzakiXKagome pairing! NO! This will be a pairless fic until the time I deemed it so..**

JA NE~!


	2. Moe

Meh.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: Moe

"E-eto.. Aren`t we suppose to go to classes?" Kagome asked. Currently, she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest.

She was waiting for at least a decent answer when Kanzaki let out a thunderous laugh.

"Eh-eh?!" she gaped as Kanzaki rolled on the floor, his roaring laughter echoing along the room.

"Well Koneko-chan.." Kagome pouted. "We don't do classes here.." Kanzaki looked as Kagome tilted her head on the side.

"Then what do you do?" She asked, her blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Well.." But before he could finish his answer, the sliding door slid open with a bang.

"Oh! Shiroyama!" Kanzaki greeted as a tall man with pigtails entered the room. Kagome stood up and looked at Shiroyama with wide eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shiroyama blinked at the foreign female, waiting for her to shriek her head off. He was thrown off guard when she did the opposite instead.

She grinned widely.

'_M-Moe!' _Shiroyama thundered inside his head.

"Kanzaki-san!" He suddenly turned to the bleach haired delinquent who was watching the reaction of the big guy towards the '_koneko' _with amusement_._

"Hm?" Kanzaki answered as he sucked at the half empty yogurt drink.

"Can we keep her?"

Aaaand there goes his drink.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I dunno why but I have this feeling that Shiroyama likes cute things..


	3. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	4. Braids

Meh. Need I say more?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 3: Braids

Shintarou Natsume deemed himself as a man with unbreakable defences. He never shows his true feeling or emotions whenever in battle and he never looses his cool. It will also take a hundred unfathomable number of things before he could consider himself caught off guard.

So the moment he slid the door to their unofficial hideout open, Natsume learns that he`s not always right.

"What color do you want?" A girl. One point. Shiroyama sitting as the girl braided his hair. Two points. Said girl holding up a pink ribbon and a purple one. Three points. Shiroyama picking up the color pink. Four points. Kanzaki inside the same room. Five points. Said man watching the two in mixed wonder and amusement. Six points.

The comical pointing system inside his mind kept richoting up in numbers that he defeatedly admitted that he, Shintarou Natsume, is indeed, caught off guard.

"Ah, Natsume!" Shiroyama greeted, not standing from his position down the floor. Natsume stood still, a weird open smile on his face despite his expression staying blank. Once more, Natsume was humiliatingly caught off guard when a pair of gleaming blues met with his russets, filled with curiosity.

"HI! Im Kagome! Nice to meet you!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA!


End file.
